


There's A Thin Line

by Kisafa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisafa/pseuds/Kisafa
Summary: When Yuri comes out with anorexia, how does he deal? What darkness hides behind the disease? And most importantly, what will happen to Otabek?





	1. Before The Storm

“You’re going to need help,” The doctor said, a grim look on his face,” Your heart can’t handle much more if you continue with this behavior.” Yuri grimaced at the older man, “I’m fine. I don’t need your continual gabbing over my meal plans. I’m fine.” He pulled his tiger-stripped jacket over his shoulders before jumping off the examination table. His head was pounding. “Really, Yuri, you-“ “Just stop. You don’t know what you’re talking about. I can take care of myself.” With that, the young tiger slammed through the office door.

God, why didn’t the doctor see that he couldn’t just stop?! Fuck, he was an adult, and he knew how to take care of himself; Hell, he had been skating forever, and his diet had always held up. He opened the door to the truck his grandfather had left him after his passing. God, he was unusually frustrated. It was only a little weight loss; How bad could it be? Yuri slammed his fist into the steering wheel, making the horn go off with each punch. After he was out of breath, which seemed to be easier and easier to do each day, He flipped the starter, let the truck chug to life, and pulled out of the stupid doctor’s parking lot.

It took him half an hour to get home, and he got angrier and anger with each passing minute. By the time he opened the door to his small one-bedroom apartment, he was furious. Yuri immediately walked to the master bedroom’s bathroom to where his best friend was. The bathroom was both his best friend and his worst enemy. He hated looking at himself in the mirror, but what had become his secret lover sat in that room. It sat in the corner of the bathroom: The scale. Yuri immediately stepped on it and frowned at the weight blinking below him. 107.8 pounds…But he weighed 106.4 that morning. Anxiety filled his chest. It couldn’t be right! Yuri stepped off the scale before stepping back on, the same numbers blinking at him. Tears began to well in his eyes as everything went red. He shook and screamed and hit the wall; His weight was his everything, and even that he couldn’t control.

He would have continued his rampage if his cellphone hadn’t rung. The name popped up and caught his attention: Otabek Altin.

Yuri wiped his eyes before answering, “Hey.” His voice cracked more than he intended. “Hey! Yuri! I just landed and I’ll be heading your way soon!” Otabek’s deep voice vibrated through the phone with excitement. Of course, he would be excited; It had been months since they had seen each other. “Great,” Yuri said, his voice less raspy, “I’m home, so just come on in. I know Pyota will be waiting for you.” “Alright. See you soon, babe!” Yuri’s face flushed slightly, as it always did when Otabek used pet names, “Ok. See you in a few.” And with that, the call ended.  
As soon a Yuri laid eyes on his boyfriend, all thoughts of his appointment and weight left. “Otabek!” Yuri practically cried as he jumped on the Kazakhstani, “I missed you!” “OOf-Yuri!” Otabek exclaimed as he caught the blonde in midair. Weird…Yuri seemed smaller than the last time he hugged him.

“I missed you, too, my Yura,” He said, chest rumbling underneath Yuri’s cheek. The blonde smiled and crushed his lips to the tan man, who tightened his grip on the younger man. After a few moments, the two broke apart, smiling like high school sweethearts even though they were both in their 20’s. “What do you want to do now that I’m here?” Otabek said sugestivly. “Honestly, I just kind of want to lay and be with you, ok?” Otabek nodded and pulled Yuri over to the sofa and into his arms, “That’s perfectly fine with me.”


	2. A New Awakening

They lounged the rest of the afternoon. Before they realized, the sky was darkening. 

“I’m getting hungry.” Otabek mumbled sleepily into Yuri’s hair. the blonde felt the never-ending pang in his stomach, as he was far too gone to feel hunger. “O0ok,” Yuri responded, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. The small man rolled off of Otabek, landing in a sitting position on the carpet. Pyota took the opportunity to place herself in Yuri’s lap. His hand brushed through her fur as anxiety about eating with Otabek curled in the pit of his stomach. why hadn’t he thought he would have to eat with his boyfriend there?

“I think I’ll make your favorite piroshkies,” Otabek said as he sat up, “You can go get ready for the evening, if you want. I think it’ll be an early night.” Yuri yawned, still half asleep, “That’s fine. I don’t think you want me in the kitchen since I set the last batch on fire.”

Otabek laughed softly, “That’s exactly what I was thinking.” He stood, running a hand through his brunette locks. “Go make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be ready in a little while.” The blonde nodded as his boyfriend entered the kitchen.

Yuri sighed, pulling himself off the floor after ten minutes of avoidance. He trudged to the bedroom, stripping and picking up a clean t-shirt and sweatpants. The shirt hung loosely on his small shoulders and the sweatpants were still too big, even after pulling the strings as tight as they would go. He trudged back to the living room and tossed himself on the couch before scrolling through his Instagram. There were so many comments on his most recent post; A selfie of Yuri holding the ever-loved Pyota. Most of the comments were positive; Most of his fangirls gushing over how cute Yuri was with his cat, or how Yuri’s outfit looked cool, and other bothersome messages. Some, however, were not so nice.

Yuri’s been losing a lot of weight recently. Do you think he’s anorexic?  
Yeah, he looks pale.  
Will he be able to compete next season?

Yuri just groaned and turned his phone off; He didn’t want to deal with the public right now.

“Yura?” Otabek called from the kitchen, “Dinner is ready!”

Well, shit.


	3. Shit Storm

Yuri moved to grab two plates as Otabek served. The two sat at Yuri’s small breakfast table, across from each other.  
“So, how are you doing?” Otabek asked, taking a large bite of his pirozhki, groaning with the delicious taste. It had been a long time since he had one, as it was not on his on-season meal plan. But off season, it was fair game.  
Yuri took a small bite, urging himself to only eat a few bites the entire meal, “I’ve been ok. I’ve seen more of the pig and Victor since they got back from their honeymoon. Practice, sleeping, nothing really new. You? Yuri took another bite, this one larger than the last. Before Yuri knew it, he had eaten half the piroschki, and had missed Otabek’s entire answer. He was thinking too much about the food, and the feeling of finally satiating his everlasting hunger.  
“Yura?” Otabek’s voice interrupted Yuri’s thoughts, “You must have been hungry tonight.” “Wha-,” Yuri looked down. Where had his pirozhki gone? A shiver went down Yuri’s spine as he realized he had unconsciously devoured the whole thing. “Yura…are you alright?  
“Excuse me!” Yuri practically shouted, “I’ll be back in a minute!” He all but ran from a startled Otabek. Before he knew it, Yuri had locked himself in the bathroom, immediately getting on the scale. 109.8. Shit! Yuri could feel the panic and shame bubble inside his throat. He dropped in front of the toilet, sticking two fingers down his throat. He had done this so many time that it only took a few of the right movements to send the piroschki up and into the water. After gagging and repeating the process twice more, Yuri stepped on the scale again. 108.3…Good, it was working. He took a cup next to the sink and ran water into it, drinking the while cup in less than a few seconds. He kneeled in front of the toilet again, causing himself to purge. Then weigh. Then drink. Then purge. The cycle continued until his vomit was clear and all he could taste was stomach acid. Unknown tears streamed down Yuri’s face as he heaved against the toilet. Fuck. He hated this, but he hated his body even more.  
Then, there came a knock.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble multi-chapter fic based on my own experiences while I'm in recovery.


End file.
